


Animals

by ShotsbyShae



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotsbyShae/pseuds/ShotsbyShae
Summary: Little drabble based off the song Animals by Alex and Sierra. You were Steve's once, before the accords divided and broke everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

** _We know it’s too late._ **

You remember the events of the day your world changed as if it were yesterday.

_ “You’re taking his side?” Steve looks at you in disbelief. _

_“That’s a first,” Tony quips. _

_“Steve,” you glance up at him from the accords on the desk in front of you, “he’s right about this.”_

_The man shakes his head with disapproval before he turns sharply and storms out. You jump up quickly to chase after him, “Steve – wait.”_

_He stops halfway down the hall, his jaw clenched tightly. You can see the disappointment in his blue eyes as you approach, “I’m sorry – please – you need to think about this.”_

_“I have,” his response is hard. “I thought out of everyone, you would agree with me on it.” He glares down at you, like the sight of you suddenly disgusts him. “Guess I was wrong.”_

** _Hiding away, turned into prey._ **

It was a chance encounter. That’s how it always starts right? Late one night, just the two of you at the bar. Emotionally damaged souls with nowhere to go, loneliness getting the best of both of you.

It was one night in a hotel room, where he spent more time with his beautifully smug face tucked between your thighs than he did inside of you. His tongue expertly pulling one orgasm after another from you like he took a master’s class in the art of it. He had worshipped your body and it had been a night you would never forget, but that’s all it was, just the one-time experience.

It wasn’t supposed to be a thing.

But it’s hard to be alone.

** _Cause every single touch don't mean a thing._ **

You don’t even offer to knock on the door before entering his office. You enjoy seeing the look on his face as you nudge the door closed with your heel, before striding across the room. He pushes back from his desk, standing up slowly, his eyes roaming your body from behind the tinted glasses.

“These need your signature,” you say sharply, lying a stack of papers on top of his desk.

“Since when do you run errands?” He questions you, leaning back against the desk beside you, gripping the edge with both his hands.

You glance up with a smirk turning into him, as you press your body against his, running your hand along the front of the retro tee shirt he’s wearing. Your tone low and sultry, “I have my motives.”

“I always like your motives,” he smiles widely. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. initiate office lockdown.” He orders his A.I. assistant before you remove the glasses from his face and place them carefully on the desk.

“This is the last time,” you state, your hands moving into his hair.

“You said that the last time,” the smug look on his face is lethal.

“Shut up and kiss me.”

His lips are on yours instantly as his hands grab for your waist, pulling you closer to him and you can feel how hard he is against you. His mouth hungry against yours as the two of you slip into the rhythm you’ve grown accustomed to over the past year.

** _Like we’re animals._ **

There’s a knock on the office door as you adjust your skirt and gather the papers Stark had quickly signed. The two of you glance at the door expectantly and Tony stands up from his desk, announcing, “Come in.”

The door slowly opens to reveal Steve, who looks tired and surprised to see you standing in the room. You knew he was coming back, the pardon in place, but you weren’t aware it was today.

“Hi,” he greets quietly.

“I’ll let you two talk,” you glance from Tony to Steve as you hold the papers closer to your chest and walk to toward the door. Stopping to look at him for a moment, “Hi Steve.”

“Hey,” he gives you a small smile before you leave, closing the door behind you.

Rogers walks across the office, reaching out to shake Stark’s hand. Tony takes the captain’s hand in his, remembering only moments ago that hand was roaming your body, touching you in places only Rogers used to be allowed to. It had been down the front of your skirt, his fingers wet from your slick as he made you moan his name.

“I hope you can forgive me Tony,” Steve’s words are sincere before he takes a seat in the club chair in front of the desk.

Tony watches as Steve leans back comfortably in the black leather chair, but all he can see is you perched on the arm of the chair, skirt bunched up around your waist, your legs wrapped around him as he filled you. His mouth on your throat, feeling you moan with every thrust. How your fingernails left marks on his shoulders as you came undone around him on that chair. 

“I do,” Stark replies, glancing at him with a look of uncertainty, which causes Steve to look at him in confusion as Tony continues. “I just hope you can forgive me.”

** _We’re not here to break no hearts._ **


	2. Shameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble based of Shameless by Camila Cabello.

** _Weakness, tension in between us._ **

Everything is different.

Especially Steve Rogers.

He’s not the crisp, cookie-cutter version of Captain America who left. That person is gone, replaced by this new persona – the Nomad. His eyes are darker, and you wonder what horrors he saw while he was away. You had fully expected him to shave off the beard upon his return, but after nearly a month back at the compound he is still maintaining it, as well as his longer, dirty blonde locks. He definitely isn’t America’s golden boy anymore.

You thought his conscience would get the better of him and he would come to you, apologizing for his attitude about your accords decision – he didn’t. Under normal circumstances you would see this behavior as a red flag and feel the need to talk with him.

That was before though, everything is different now, you’re not the same person he left behind. He’d tore the Avengers apart and shattered you in the process. You had managed to put yourself back together – with some help – stronger, a lot more confident, and a little colder.

There was a time when you would have done anything for Steve Rogers, because you thought you _needed_ him – that was your weakness. You had learned your lesson the hard way and had made the decision that you would never feel that weakness again.

Then the Nomad waltzed back into the compound, ignoring you completely, with the exception of the occasional glance across the conference table – just like now. His dark blue eyes full of confusion and you can’t ever get a read on him. Is it lust or anger? It’s not as if he knows about you and Stark, because no one does, after all, the last time had been the last time since Rogers’ return.

** _Now that you have me, do you want me still?_ **

** _6 months earlier_ **

_“You could stay,” he suggested as you tugged your shirt back over your head. “I promise you won’t wake up to flowers or some grand romantic gesture. Maybe breakfast, but that’s it – I swear.”_

_“We’ve discussed this,” you walked towards the bed. _

_“Ad nauseam,” Tony quipped, as you sat on the edge of the bed and ran your fingers through his hair. “I’m not asking for more, it was only a suggestion.”_

_“If I stay,” you stated, “things change – we change. I don’t want this to change.” You brushed your lips against his softly, as his hand snaked its way around your waist, pulling you closer to him. _

_“This won’t change,” he whispered against your lips. _

_“Yes, it would Mr. Stark,” you pressed your palm against his bare chest, shoving him back against the pillows before you stood up. “Because once you have me, you wouldn’t want me anymore.”_

_“Maybe you wouldn’t want me anymore,” he smirked at you before you turned to grab your clutch from the dresser. _

_“Goodnight Mr. Stark,” the tone you used was a sultry, sensuous one, reserved only for him. _

** _My emotions are naked, they’re taking me out of my mind._ **

“Can I see you for a minute?” It’s the first full sentence out of his mouth since he’s come back and your head is nodding before your mind can react. You were still angry with the other guy, the man who abandoned you and your friends, but this wasn’t him.

Stark had overheard the request and he knew what Steve was going to ask you because he’d asked him earlier that morning.

_“Do you think she’ll forgive me?” Steve questions, sitting across from Tony’s desk._

_“I don’t know,” the man replies. “She’s different now.” _

It’s been over a month since his last encounter with you in his office and over two months since Stark’s had you in his bed, but he still doesn’t feel comfortable discussing you with Rogers. Neither of you had wanted to be alone and it had turned into something neither of you could explain. Although you did explain it – simply – just sex.

He missed it though, the sultry tone you’d use against his lips as you’d fumble with the zipper of his pants. You had been so eager to please him the first time, he assumed that had been the basics of your relationship with the captain. Tony had refused though, if he was getting one night with you, he was going to spend it worshipping you like the goddess you were. Luckily, it hadn’t been just one time.

Your body was always so responsive to him, no matter your surroundings, and it was ego boost which Stark didn’t need, but he relished in. God, he misses the feel of you, the taste of you, but most of all, he just misses being with you.

** _I need you more than I want to._ **

You follow Steve down the hall into the common area and sit across from him on one of the tan colored leather sofas. He leans forward, elbows on his knees, hands clasped together anxiously as he begins to speak, “Look, I didn’t know what to say to you when I came back.”

This is the apology you were waiting on, but it’s coming from someone you hardly recognize. His lips are the same though and it feels like a lifetime ago when they would pepper kisses along your spine. You can’t help but wonder how different it would feel now with the beard and you know trusting yourself around this Nomad isn’t a good idea. It’s been a month and your entire body is screaming for a release.

“So?” He questions you again, and you realize you haven’t heard a word he’s said. “What do you say we start over? Meet me for drinks tonight?”

Your throat goes dry as you stare at him, he’s not the same guy who shattered you, maybe he does deserve a second chance.

** _I just wanna give in and I don’t care if I’m forgiven._ **

Nervous.

It’s not something you’re used to feeling, but you aren’t sure how this is going to play out. You trace the rim of the glass in front of you with your index finger as you sit at the bar patiently waiting. He’s late. Which could mean he changed his mind about meeting you.

You don’t realize he’s behind you until you feel his breath hot against your cheek as he whispers in your ear, “You do know I own a fully stocked bar.”

“I like the atmosphere,” you smirk as leans against the bar beside you, one hand settling on your waist.

“The view’s not bad from this angle,” the corners of his eyes crinkle from the wide smile that spreads across his face as he stares at you. “It’s been a while; I was surprised when you text me. What’s up?”

“He finally apologized,” you state simply and watch the smile fade from his features. “Asked to start over – second chance I guess.”

Stark tries to mask the look of annoyance on his face with fake enthusiasm, “That’s great, I’m happy for you.”

“See,” you shake your head, “I’m not.” He cocks an eyebrow curiously as you continue, glancing down at the drink in front of you. “I mean, maybe he deserves a second chance, but I think if I’m giving _anyone _chances, it should be someone who was _actually _there for me – I mean – if he wants me.” You flick your eyes up at the man in front of you.

You see the familiar glint in his dark eyes, fingers digging into your hip as he leans closer to you, voice low, “I think he’d be an idiot not to.” His mouth captures yours, firm and demanding as his tongue slides against your own greedily, needing the taste of you.

You didn’t ever want to _need_ someone again but feeling the want and desire Tony’s always shown you, that’s something you could handle. The two of you had been to hell and back – together – all because of Steve Rogers. Maybe you owed him a thank you, not an apology.

You pull away from him slowly, a small smile on your lips, “What do you say we get out of here?”

“That’s my line,” he replies smugly. “Are you sleeping over this time?”

You stand you from the bar stool, pressing your body against his as your hands touch his chest gently, your lips turning up coyly, “I wasn’t planning on sleeping Mr. Stark – I do expect breakfast though.”

** _My kisses are history, they go back a long time._ **

Across the bar the man sits quietly, contemplating the words you had spoken earlier that day.

_“I’m sorry, there’s someone else.” _

Of course, he had followed you because he was curious as to who you were seeing now. When he saw Stark approach you at the bar, he felt sick. He never expected this level of betrayal from the two of you and it’s another realization for him of just how far off the reservation he had gone. His actions had affected everyone in his life and the thought crosses his mind, maybe this wasn’t betrayal – it was survival. Maybe without him, she needed Stark to survive, but he’s back now, and last Steve checked it’s survival of the fittest, not wealthiest.

** _Right now, I’m shameless._ **


End file.
